Secrets
by TsukiBebi
Summary: Keiko is engaged to Kagome's ex-boyfriend, Yusuke; Keiko and Kagome are best friends. Yusuke's awkward around Kag; she asks him about it, but he avoids the question. And if Kag has a secret of her own, who knows what the outcome might be! KagKur YusKei
1. Curiosity?

**Title:** Secrets  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor _Friendship_  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing[s]:** Kagome/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke; one-sided InuYasha/Kagome; past-Yusuke/Kagome  
**Summary: **Keiko is engaged to Kagome's ex-boyfriend, Yusuke. Keiko and Kagome are best friends; Yusuke's awkward around Kag. Kag asks him about it, but he avoids the question. And if Kag has a secret of her own, who knows what the outcome might be!  
**Note:** Kagome goes to Sarayashiki High, as does Kurama. InuYasha (and the rest of the Inu-tachi) live in the modern-era, never the Feudal Era, and _also_ go to Sarayashiki High. Kagome is still a priestess; InuYasha is still a hanyou (with a masking spell); the YuYu-gang are of the same quality as well. =D

_**- - - - -**_

_Part One:_

_Curiosity?_

_**- - -**_

"Is this supposed to be a trick question?"

I turned to look at him, his chocolate-brown eyes gazing at me with innocent curiosity. It didn't suit him at all.

Chuckling to myself, I shook off the stifling air between us that was causing the tension, and ultimately, that caused me to ask what I did. In my mind, it didn't seem to be that big of a deal. To him, I suppose it was.

I had only asked if he felt awkward around me. I mean, he's only engaged to my best friend. He has no reason to feel uneasy or tense around me. Seriously, we only dated off and on for _two and a half years_.

Only.

Turning toward him, I smiled. "No, Yusuke, it was not supposed to be a trick question. I was being _curious_." With a quirk of my lip, I twisted the last word, letting him know that I still wanted him to answer the question.

Recently, though, he hasn't been much of a talker. In public or at school he speaks to me much more easily than when it is just us, in my opinion. If it's the three of us – Yusuke, Keiko, and myself – it's not hard to talk at all, but I've been friends with Keiko for years.

He laughed louder than I've heard him laugh all day. "Are you blaming the questions on your curiosity, Kagome?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow at me, a half-smirk lighting his firm jawline. It seems that I am not the only one trying to erase the tension. (Thank goodness!)

"Yes, I am. Now answer the question. I'm almost home and you know what they say: curiosity 'killed the Kagome'! Imagine having to tell Keiko that you killed her best friend! The horror!" I smiled, seeing the look on his face. Honestly, it was almost as if his gelled-back, jet-black hair was standing on end.

"You wouldn't!" Yusuke countered, glancing over at me frequently as he drove - haphazardly, _mind you_! His eyes went wide in disbelief. I loved to tease him!

Tilting my head curiously, I allowed a half-smirk – notorious in my family – to cross my face, my blue eyes glinting mischievously.

I spoke: "What makes you think I wouldn't, Yuu-kun?"

It's a good thing we were at the Shrine that I lived at, for Yusuke put on the breaks suddenly. I think I had whiplash. Ouch.

"No!"

I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car. Leaning down to Yusuke's eye-level, I spoke across to him.

"What exactly am I _not_ supposed to tell Keiko?"

And so, I shut the door, making my way up the Shrine steps a smirk laying across my face. Oh how I love victory.

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - -**_

**Author's Note:**

So... yeah....

This is PART ONE in a THREE-PART series  
of related YYH/Inu shorts.

This is my first attempt at YYH/Inu,  
so I'm hoping it goes well.

Thanks! =D  
Kandra

**_- - -_**

__

Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!

**- - - - -**


	2. Questions

**Title: **Secrets  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor _Friendship  
_**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing[s]:** Kagome/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke; one-sided InuYasha/Kagome; past-Yusuke/Kagome  
**Summary: **Keiko is engaged to Kagome's ex-boyfriend, Yusuke; Keiko and Kagome are best friends. Yusuke's awkward around Kag; she asks him about it, but he avoids the question. And if Kag has a secret of her own, who knows what the outcome might be!  
**Note:** Kagome goes to Sarayashiki High, as does Kurama. InuYasha (and the rest of the Inu-tachi) live in the modern-era, never the Feudal Era, and _also_ go to Sarayashiki High. Kagome is still a priestess; InuYasha is still a hanyou (with a masking spell); the YuYu-gang are of the same quality as well. =D

_**- - - - -**_

_Part Two:_

_Questions. . ._

_**- - -**_

"So," the red-head began, "did you ask him about it?"

I turned over onto my stomach, tossing my black hair, shining with hints of blue in it, over my other shoulder so that I could see my "partner-in-crime" better.

"Yes." I twisted my lips in thought as I looked up to the ceiling. He seemed to hear the silence as I paused; I knew that he glanced toward me, _at me_. I could feel his stare bearing down upon me as heavily as he felt the stillness.

Kurama, or Shuuichi (as most of the population knows him by), pushed a lock of my hair from my face, letting his hand run gently over my cheek. My eyes ran toward him, a smile covering my lips. He knew that I liked the attention that he gave me.

"Well, what did he say?"

I hate how he always interrupts the romantic moments.

Letting out a sigh, I set my head upon his shoulder. If he cared, I didn't notice.

"Yusuke just kind of freaked out, but he definitely took it calmer than I thought he would. I hate how he's always so tense around me, you know?" My blue eyes found his green ones as I glanced up to him, seeking a response.

"Yes, love, I do," he said to me, "I can tell it bothers you. I think it bothers Keiko too. Though, I'm not sure that she ever knew that you two dated until you told her."

I laughed. "This is true. We had our first fight as friends when I told her. It's the only fight we've ever had, actually!" I laughed more after this realization, letting my body shake with giddiness.

"So you think that you two will be able to get along better soon? Hm?"

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. Lord knows why I thought that was so funny. "Yeah, probably. He seemed less, I don't know, anxious, after I asked him," I paused, "I think he's still freaked out about Keiko finding out about his 'less-than-perfect' love life, which is proven by me. He doesn't know that I've already told her and she doesn't care."

Kurama's eyes glinted dangerously. "'Less-than-perfect', eh? Should I ask what you mean?" He was smirking. I love him when he's like this.

"Maybe, love, maybe."

_**- - - - -**_

_**- - -**_

**Author's Note:**

First of all,  
I want to give a big  
THANK YOU  
to everyone who put me on their  
Favorites or Story Alert.

I also want to give a  
BIG THANK YOU to:  
_cosmic-lover_  
for being the only one to review!  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!  
That one review made me SOOOO happy! =D

Anyways,  
I hope everyone likes the SECOND part (of 3)!  
The third (and final) installation  
should be out within the week!

Thank you, bunches!  
=D Kandra

_**- - -**_

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!_

_**- - - - -**_


	3. And Answers

**Title: **Secrets  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor _Friendship  
_**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing[s]:** Kagome/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke; one-sided InuYasha/Kagome; past-Yusuke/Kagome**  
Summary: **Keiko is engaged to Kagome's ex-boyfriend, Yusuke; Keiko and Kagome are best friends. Yusuke's awkward around Kag; she asks him about it, but he avoids the question. And if Kag has a secret of her own, who knows what the outcome might be!**  
Note:**Kagome goes to Sarayashiki High, as does Kurama. InuYasha (and the rest of the Inu-tachi) live in the modern-era, never the Feudal Era, and _also_ go to Sarayashiki High. Kagome is still a priestess; InuYasha is still a hanyou (with a masking spell); the YuYu-gang are of the same quality as well. =D

_**- - - - -**_

_Part Three:_

_And Answers_

_**- - -**_

"Are you sure you want to do this? Today, I mean?"

I raised one of my eyebrows, a special little talent that I have, as I looked over at Kurama with mild disbelief. I shook my head, trying not to laugh. (I did pretty well, I must say. Though I do think that something of a half-smirk, half-smile managed to worm its way onto my face.)

"Of course!" I motioned broadly with my arms, turning toward him, "Why _ever_ wouldn't I, dearest?" (Don't you just _love_ sarcasm?)

Kurama raised his eyebrows, his expression flat as his gaze lingered upon me. "You _do _realize that InuYasha just broke up with Kikyo, right?" I shook my head slowly, curiously, unsure where he was going with this.

"You _do_ also realize that his next pick is you, right? Since you two are cousins and have, according to some, an uncanny resemblance to each other." I got it now; Kurama knew that at one point in my life I had this "major crush" on InuYasha. I think he's actually afraid that I'll leave him for InuYasha! I thinketh not!

I smiled at him gently, moving in toward him so I could lay my head on his chest. "Kurama, I've been over him for a _loooong_ time; you're the only one I have eyes for. Don't fear, ok?" Kurama's gaze fell to me, his emerald-tinted eyes watching me with curiosity, surprise, and bewilderment (I think).

Chuckling softly, I continued, "If anyone should fear, it should be me! I mean seriously, you have a _fan club_. What's with that?"

My red-headed love just shook his head. "I can name three people." I nodded with open eyes, realization hitting me full-force.

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

**_- - -  
- - -_**

"Kurama? Kagome? Since when were you two official?" InuYasha blinked rapidly, not taking in what was going on as the two of us, Kurama and I, walked onto the high school campus hand-in-hand.

Glancing at my ruby-headed boyfriend, he just nodded. Like me, Kurama had a smile plastered on his face. We had decided last night to finally announce that we were dating. Two months had passed since we had gotten together, but because of the tension between me and Yusuke, and possibly Keiko (which was resolved within a few weeks), Kurama and I had not told anyone – minus the few who had found out on their own, being Sango and Shizuru.

(I had told Keiko. I just _can't_ lie to her. Oopsie?)

"Well. . ." I began, "we've been dating for about two months now." I smiled hesitantly, waiting for his reaction. InuYasha's temper was _not_ nice. Nobody liked it. Not even I.

"**WHAT?**"

Yup, that's InuYasha for you.

_**- - - - -**_

_**- - -**_

**Author's Note:**

SORRY!  
I'm a bit late publishing this chapter,  
but I thought it could do for some revamping!  
If I hadn't edited it, well,  
the part after the double-hyphens, where InuYasha speaks?  
Yeah, that's all that would've been there.

I want to thank everyone who  
added me or my story  
to their favorites and/or story alert!

I also want to give a big THANK YOU to  
_**cosmic-lover**_, who once again reviewed!  
Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
I hope the Kagome/Kurama fluffiness in this chapter  
satisfies your romance quo!

Annnnnnd!  
Not to be forgotten, I also want to give a big THANK YOU to  
_**Rhianna224**_, who reviewed for the first time - short and sweet!  
I'm glad that you like my story so! =D  
Thank you, thank you, thank you!

And now,  
I bid you all adieu.  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
The THIRD and FINAL chapter  
in this 3-part series.

Always,  
=D Kandra

_**- - -**_

_**Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!**_

_**- - - -**_


End file.
